A quemarropa
by dantefox
Summary: Un recuento de la memoria, de la vida, de lo que dejamos atrás. Sasuke realiza el más difícil de sus viajes, y en el camino rememora quién es y cómo llegó a donde está. Por suerte para él, su acompañante será un invaluable y querido aliado.


**Disclaimer** _:_ Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

Es un hombre despreciable. Es un hombre desalmado. No tiene derecho a expresar amor; incluso las lágrimas resultarían contradictorias si él las derramara. Nadie sabe si amó. Y aún hoy, después de tan largos años de ostracismo anhelado y autoimpuesto, ninguno en la aldea puede confiar en sus motivos. Él es el eco de una pálida sombra cuya naturaleza huye allá dónde ningún hombre justo quiere ser recordado. Pero tal vez por ello es necesario.

El hombre mira la luna,

con una botella de sake

en la mano.

Alza la copa hacia el cielo,

como señal de consuelo,

y con la luna brinda.

Pero la luna jamás ha bebido

y el brindis en vano sigue a la pena.

Baila mejor afligido, mientras

la luna con las sombras juega,

y deja de errar eternamente,

sin ataduras.

* * *

 **A quemarropa**

* * *

Sakura murió la tarde del tercer domingo del mes de marzo. En aquel tiempo corría el quinto año del reinado del octavo Hokage. Es de señalar este dato accesorio puesto que, para cuando el entierro se efectuó, los festejos de Konoha por el vigésimo quinto aniversario del fin de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi estaban en pleno apogeo. Pero no se suspendió las festividades a pesar de la muerte de tan ilustre miembro de la aldea.

Las personas queridas de Sakura hicieron un pequeño homenaje a su memoria y, al día siguiente de la inhumación, el octavo Hokage brindó unas emotivas palabras sobre el deber, la belleza y el valor de la kunoichi antes de iniciar con el desfile de _mil y un colores_ , tradición anual de Konoha, en la avenida principal.

Resultó extraño que tres eventos tan contrarios coincidieran. Por un lado, las festividades que se engalanaban con furor y orgullo; por el otro, el apresurado florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo; y, por último, la muerte de un querido e importante miembro de la aldea. Tanto colorido, tanta belleza y prosperidad inundaban de añoranza a las personas que Sakura dejó en vida. De una u otra forma, parecía que ella se despedía con una brillante sonrisa y apaciguaba el dolor en los corazones de sus personas amadas, al igual que lo hacía con las enfermedades y las contusiones que curaba: con un rostro fresco y una preocupación sincera.

En una aldea shinobi como Konoha, se podría hablar por horas de quién era y qué hizo Sakura. Bien se podría evocar sus triunfos, su genio, su legendario temperamento y voluntad. También se podría rememorar su acérrima necedad y, de una manera conexa, las bendiciones y los males que esta cualidad le trajo a su vida. Por supuesto, no está bien hablar de los muertos, ni siquiera de aquellos defectos que podrían considerarse virtudes en un mundo cuya regla básica es sobrevivir. Se honra la memoria de quienes se han ido, en especial si sobre su recuerdo ninguna mancha oscura ha de regarse.

Tres días después del sepelio, en el último día de las festividades, cuando los pétalos de cerezo jugaban hasta con los más débiles susurros de los enamorados, la noticia del regreso del esposo de Sakura estalló en cada restaurante y esquina de la aldea. Pocos presagiaban el dolor del ahora viudo Uchiha Sasuke. La mayoría de pueblerinos imaginaba que el sombrío protector de Konoha tomaría la noticia como cualquier otra. Y, al igual que siempre, según se contaba en los bares, estaría por dos o tres días en la aldea y luego partiría a seguir con _algo_. El _algo_ difería dependiendo de las personas que comentaban las actividades de Sasuke; bien podría ser una actividad escabrosa y pútrida, bien un lento sacrificio para saldar viejas culpas.

La vida continuó de forma inexorable. La muerte es apenas un hálito de aire frío que pasa como una exhalación, y no deja nada atrás. En Konoha, la muerte es un vecino cascarrabias que riñe a cualquiera que ulule por su jardín. Era parte de la aldea, como es parte del mundo. Quizá la diferencia radicaba en que, en Konoha, respetaban de una manera diferente a tal vecino; tras la riña quedaba el consuelo de enaltecer la memoria, pues los guerreros habían hecho del jardín mencionado un patio de juegos. La vida misma es una joya que existe para brillar en el instante, pero las memorias permanecen imperecederas en la eternidad. No hay que preocuparse por la muerte—dicen en Konoha—, pues cuando ella esté, yo ya no estaré.

Dos días después de la llegada de Sasuke a la aldea, los cotilleos de los pueblerinos explotaron en un manojo de desconcierto y curiosidad: Uchiha Sasuke aún no había ido al cementerio a visitar a la que fue por más de veinte años su mujer. Era escandaloso. La falta de tristeza por la pérdida de una compañía tan larga y duradera, que se sostuvo aun cuando la conformidad y la ternura han reemplazado al deseo y al amor, fue la evidencia tácita de que aquel hombre era un desalmado.

Desde la casa Uchiha se escuchaba un silencio austero, pesado, como el grito de un hombre mudo. Cabe imaginar el desconsuelo de una voz que atraviesa milenios. Las luces que escapaban por las ventanas de la casa irradiaban un pálido brillo amarillento. Estaban encendidas dos luces: una en el segundo piso, a la izquierda, y la otra en la parte posterior de la casa, en el descanso que daba hacia el jardín. Aquella casa ahora parecía el renuente recuerdo de una realidad más viva. Al menos por esa noche, el alma de la casa había huido para dejar en su lugar una monocorde pila de madera, concreto y enseres.

Sarada entró a la casa por la puerta principal con la llave de emergencia que su madre dejaba entre la jamba y el alfeizar de la primera ventana derecha. Encendió la luz del recibidor y se retiró los zapatos. A su lado se colocaron un par de zapatos más pequeños.

—Mamá, ¿seguro que el abuelo está aquí? —Preguntó en tono dócil un niño de piel nacarada, cabello azabache y ojos nigérrimos, apenas velados por unos grandes anteojos de color azul. Era un niño precioso.

—Sí. No tiene otro lugar al que ir—respondió Sarada.

—Mamá, ¿estás enojada con el abuelo? La abuelita dijo que…

—Sí, amor—lo interrumpió en seco—, lo recuerdo. Pero hay cosas que los adultos debemos hacer, incluso si rompemos las promesas. Tranquilo, te prometo que no gritaré.

—No te creo… Acabas de decir que se pueden romper las promesas porque eres adulta. ¿Por qué la promesa de ahora es diferente a la promesa que le hiciste a la abuelita?

El niño ingresó al corredor llevando en brazos un objeto cubierto por un elegante tejido. Sarada sonrió en confidencia y negó con la cabeza. Tan inteligente. Tan bello. Tan amable. A veces conjeturaba que los genes de sus padres pasaron completamente de ella y se inscribieron con fuerza en aquel niño, su hijo. La molestia con su padre, Sasuke, se la llevó las palabras de su hijo, y ahora no podía sino cumplir con la petición de su madre. Su padre era protegido por su madre, al menos de ese placer no pudo privarse Sakura aun en el lecho de muerte.

Sarada encontró a su padre en la parte posterior de la casa. Estaba sentado en el descanso, tenía una postura perfecta y miraba al jardín de estilo tradicional. La luz que se atisbaba desde afuera pertenecía a una enorme lámpara de mármol ubicada en la mitad del jardín, y cuyo fulgor irradiaba centellas sardónices por doquier. Las sombras jugaban con los árboles, con las rocas, con el murmullo insondable de un recuerdo moribundo. Ante la imagen, el residuo de enojo en el corazón de Sarada se esfumó. El hombre frente a sí, ya entrado en años, pero aún imponente y atractivo, parecía un niño que no termina de comprender una verdad. Quizás eran elucubraciones de su imaginación, producto de una mezcla inconsistente de ira y compasión. Pero lo cierto es que Sarada solo atinó a colocarse al lado de su padre, abrazarlo y llorar en su regazo como una niña. Sasuke acarició el cabello negro de Sarada y se mantuvo así por largos minutos. No expreso nada, no dijo nada, no esperó nada.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

Sasuke giró el rostro y encontró a su nieto. La sonrisa en él era un extraño evento que sucedía de vez en vez. Pero para aquel niño siempre tenía una sonrisa. Tal vez era una sonrisa queda e imperceptible para el ojo que no lo conociera, pero su nieto la entendía y le respondía de la misma manera. Sasuke veía en ese niño a su hija, a su mujer, a su hermano, a su madre, incluso la forma de cruzar los brazos le recordaba a su padre. Tantos años atrás. Tantas personas que quedaron en las reminiscencias de una memoria que no cabía más para recordar a sus muertos. Sasuke estaba en la edad donde la vida empezaba a ceder espacio y se batía en retirada. Él había superado el tiempo en que la vida tiene triunfos abundantes y regala leche y miel.

La vida, sucede; la muerte, en cambio, es profunda; la vida es amplia; la muerte, deleita. Pero la amplitud, confunde. Y el deleite, sumerge. Para Sasuke, Sakura fue una encantadora compañera; jamás escuchó las historias de cómo fue antes de que se conocieran y tampoco preguntó por las personas que fueron importantes en su vida. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Siempre estuvieron allí, el uno cerca del otro. Crecieron juntos, lucharon juntos, se lastimaron juntos, formaron una familia juntos. Sakura fue su mejor amiga.

—Estoy bien, mi amor. Disculpa a mamá—respondió Sarada secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la blusa—. Vamos, muéstrale a tu abuelo tu misión rango SS.

Aunque Sarada dijo lo último con acento juguetón, el niño colocó un rostro serio y levantó el elegante tejido. Una hermosa vasija funeraria con filamentos de oro y grabados de árboles de cerezo se reveló en los brazos del niño. Sasuke comprendió enseguida. Su nieto se acercó y él tocó el grabado de los pétalos de cerezo con las yemas de los dedos.

—Ya veo—dijo Sasuke—. Para nosotros, los shinobis, es el mejor destino. Nadie profanará su cuerpo ni podrán traerla de su descanso. Aprendemos bien nuestras lecciones. Con el séptimo hicimos lo mismo. Es tu madre, Sarada. Sakura estará mejor en tu casa. Para tu madre, el olvido era peor que la muerte.

Sarada frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Pero miró a su hijo y lo dejó pasar.

—No—intervino el niño—. No lo entiende, abuelo. La voluntad de mi abuelita fue que esparzamos sus cenizas en el mar. Dijo que sus mejores recuerdos están en el mar. En especial, señaló el mar bajo el gran puente de Naruto en el País de las olas. Mi abuelita me dio esa misión. Le prometí que lo haría sin duda. También me hizo prometer que iría con usted, abuelo. No me moveré de aquí hasta que partamos. No romperé mi promesa.

Sasuke sonrió una vez más. Aquel niño era tan él, tan ella. Y, aunque le divertía y molestaba a partes iguales, aquellas palabras le recordaban a su viejo amigo. Tan ingenuo. Tan amable. ¿Cuántas veces escuchó esa máxima? ¿Cuántas veces intentó resquebrajar con palabras infames y acciones crueles aquella voluntad? A Naruto le decía abuelito. A él, lo trataba de usted. Estaba bien así. Él era un sujeto distante y sosegado que se retiraba a la distancia y cuidaba de los suyos. Naruto fue cercano y enérgico, alguien con quien se puede reír y jugar. Aún le sabía mal que a ese niño solo le quedara él.

Ante tales pensamientos, la memoria se expandió con deleite.

Primero fue Kakashi, después Naruto y ahora Sakura. Pero estaba bien así. De joven añoraba caminar por caminos solitarios, y al conseguirlo halló que son sendas demasiado frías y duras. Sasuke miró hacia afuera con un aire tan perdido que parecía existir allá, en algún punto de fuga donde la memoria recuerda instantes que de golpe cobran significado. En la vejez, hay una bella indiferencia por la vida. La indiferencia nace porque la soledad no es una ilusión, sino un hecho real: somos distintos y, de verdad, estamos solos. En esa soledad se viene al mundo y en esa soledad se sale de él. Por ello es que los amigos son tan necesarios. La mejor amiga de Sasuke fue Sakura. Y fue su mejor amiga porque fue la que más lo amó. Ese es el pacto secreto entre dos amantes: ser los mejores amigos el uno del otro.

—Abuelo, ¿está bien?—Preguntó el niño ante el ensimismamiento de Sasuke. Este, por su parte, respondió poniéndose de pie y, al colocarse al lado del niño, le acarició los negros cabellos. Era una respuesta afirmativa; así lo comprendió el niño.

—Papá… Mamá… ella quería que tú…

—Lo comprendo, Sarada. Si esa fue su voluntad, lo menos que podemos hacer es cumplirla. Os veré en la mañana. Tenemos que cumplir con esa misión.

—Yo no iré, papá—dijo Sarada y miró al jardín. Aquí y allá la percepción de lo real se matizaba gracias a una niebla fantástica que envolvía la luz de la lámpara de piedra y escondía las formas en la oscuridad. Parecía que la luz ámbar apenas y descubría trazos incoherentes del esqueleto del mundo. —Es una misión para tu nieto y para ti. Solo ustedes pueden llevarla a cabo. —Sonrió—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer al terminar los festivales. Por favor, cuida de él. Es alguien difícil, pero te quiere mucho; lo sé.

—Me portaré bien, mamá. Y cuidaré de mi abuelo; se lo prometí a la abuelita—respondió el niño antes de que Sasuke pudiera emitir sonido alguno. Sarada se limpió un par de lágrimas que cayeron por debajo de sus lentes y afirmó con la cabeza. Sasuke siguió caminando.

Para Sasuke, el amor se puede definir como el movimiento del alma hacia _algo_ que es excelente, superior, asombroso. Que dicha excelencia sea real o no, no varía el hecho de que el sentimiento produce _algo_ que se juzga como perfección. Tanto el amor como la felicidad buscan la perfección. Y debido a tal búsqueda se juzga que el mundo es alegre; el dolor, por lo contrario, se esconde en la soledad, y se tiende a juzgar que el dolor no existe cuando se está solo. De otra forma sería insoportable seguir viviendo. El mundo es un lugar para vivir, y se debe vivir en él, sea bueno o malo. Aunque haya mucha soledad. La ausencia descubre tal verdad. Y hay que recordar que está ahí, que existe, que nos acuna desde el vientre materno.

Sasuke cortó este último pensamiento y dejó de divagar, giró su cuerpo al costado izquierdo de la enorme cama y apagó la lamparita de noche que refulgía en la habitación. Ese lugar ahora resultaba extraño; era como un sitio vacío donde la telaraña de memorias se diluye poco a poco gracias al viento y al tiempo. Cerró los ojos. No escuchó más el «que descanses, Sasuke-kun».

 **—O—**

Salieron de Konoha un día viernes, a las ocho de la mañana. Sarada los fue a despedir con una sonrisa exuberante y cálidos abrazos. Ella era igual a Sakura a esa edad. Sasuke, en consecuencia, no regresó la vista al pueblo sino hasta que el peligro de verla fuera mínimo. Nieto y abuelo caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. El niño llevaba la urna mortuoria de Sakura en una especie de maleta, finamente tejida. Ninguno dijo nada por un par de kilómetros; no necesitaban hacerlo.

La primavera estaba en apogeo. Los hermosos cedros recobraban vivacidad y pintaban sus hojas con verdes densos, penetrantes, sosegados. A solaz del buen tiempo, el viejo guerrero y el pequeño niño tornaron por el camino serpenteante del sur. A la memoria de Sasuke llegó entonces un tiempo igual, repetido, como si hubieran cortado un pedazo de espacio y lo hubieran pegado en el presente. Hacía tantos años ya que no transitaba por aquel camino. Lo asaltó cierta frialdad, cierto abatimiento, cierto malestar del corazón, la irremediable tristeza que ningún acicate puede desviar.

—Abuelo—llamó el niño; Sasuke respondió con un bufido—, ¿por qué no enterraron a la abuelita? No acabo de entender por qué enterramos sus cosas y su protector shinobi, pero no su cuerpo. Si arrojamos sus cenizas al mar, no habrá lugar donde podamos rezarle. Es triste, abuelo.

—¿No te lo explicó tu madre?

—No creí que fuera buen momento para preguntar.

—Ya veo—expresó. Buscó las palabras correctas y prosiguió—: Hace tiempo enterrábamos a los shinobis como a cualquier otra persona, pero desde los eventos de la última gran guerra se decretó que incinerásemos a los guerreros más fuertes. Es por precaución. Hay técnicas que pueden traer a los muertos a este mundo, y hacer que peleen contra lo que amaron.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pelear contra lo que amaron.

—No pueden escoger. Los personas persisten en las memorias, y en la guerra tal hecho es una poderosa arma. Hay quienes se aprovecharían de esa debilidad humana.

—No creo que sea una debilidad—dijo con voz suave.

—A veces sí.

Tras la charla un aire de dura, profunda e irremediable melancolía, que penetraba todo, envolvió a Sasuke. El bosque perdió brillo, las rosas dejaron su esbelto glamor, los mirlos se escondieron. Era el mismo lugar de minutos atrás. ¿Por cuál profundo misterio un bello paisaje cae en decadencia? ¿Qué cambió? Si se piensa bien, basta con vivir un día. Si se ha vivido un día, se ha visto todo. Porque un día es igual a todos los demás días: la luz no es diferente a otro día y tampoco lo es la noche. El sol, la luna, las estrellas, toda esa disposición son los mismos que los hombres del pasado han gozado y que solazarán a los hombres del porvenir. Entonces no es el mundo lo que cambia. El cambio está en el hombre, en su alegría, en su amor. El mundo es el mismo y lo seguirá siendo; el hombre cambia, se desarrolla, se apena, se aparta, desaparece.

—Abuelo, ¿amaba usted a mi abuelita?

—Sí.

—¿De qué forma?

—De la única que pude encontrar.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Amarla porque era ella. Amarla porque soy yo.

Otra vez hubo silencio. Sasuke sabía bien que recordar asustaba, pero no hacerlo era todavía más terrible. En sí, ¿qué son los recuerdos? Pues bien, él no lo sabía. Los recuerdos no son el relato de una realidad ya desaparecida, tampoco se podría decir que son el renacimiento del pasado, como si el tiempo volviera a suceder. Atrás queda esa esencia que subyace bajo el yo que vivió esos instantes, y lo que queda apenas es un acto creativo, un largo hilar de suposiciones y retazos inconexos que se ensamblan gracias a la imaginación y la memoria. Por ello nada es real; todo está viciado por los deseos, por los vicios que se adquieren a cada momento, incluso por el olvido. Gracias a esa característica, a esa falsedad de los recuerdos es que él amó: porque era él, porque era ella.

Tras un día y medio de camino llegaron a las fronteras del País de las olas. El viaje fue lento; los silencios, abundantes. Sasuke miró la alegre sonrisa de su nieto. Era la primera vez que el niño miraba el mar y el horizonte borroso que se pierde tras los soliloquios de las olas. El olor a sal y el portentoso sol acompañado por nubes esponjosas como lana de ovejas los saludaron. El frondoso bosque desapareció y los recibió un enorme puente.

—¡El gran puente de Naruto!—gritó el niño emocionado; incluso se arregló los anteojos que por poco y caen al suelo.

—Así es.

—¡Es enorme! La abuelita Sakura me contaba su misión de niños. Es mi historia favorita. Al abuelito Naruto le gustaba más la historia de cuando usted y él pelearon en la gran guerra, pero a mi abuelita le encantaba contarme su primera misión importante.

—Los humanos recuerdan sus victorias, los grandes momentos que definen sus existencias. Seguro yo te contaría la misma historia de una manera diferente; somos memorias, una quimérica querella de recuerdos. Sakura amaba este lugar; cerca de aquí nació tu madre.

Cruzaron el puente a pie. Se tardaron una hora a ritmo lento. Al niño le fascinaba observar el lugar real de la batalla. Conocía bien la historia y dónde cada suceso había acontecido. Pero era extraño estar en un lugar que nació en su mente como fantasía. Mientras caminaba, observaba cómo las palabras de Sakura cobraban vida, cómo las memorias de una mujer se hacían concreto y tierra. Su abuelo Sasuke tenía razón: los humanos estaban hechos de memorias. Tal vez por afuera eran un complejo entramado de carne, huesos y deseos, pero por dentro su ser estaba hecho de historias. Su abuelita Sakura murió. Su abuelito Naruto lo hizo tres años atrás. Su abuelita Hinata no soportó mucho: decían que lloró hasta que su alma se ahogó en lágrimas. Tantas historias juntas. Tantas vidas acumuladas hicieron que su propia alma se anegara. Su abuelita Sakura decía que si debías llorar, lo hicieras con fuerza. Su abuelita Hinata estaba de acuerdo, quizá demasiado. Lloró. Sasuke se acercó y colocó la mano en la cabeza del niño. Así terminaron de cruzar el puente.

El poblado que recordaba Sasuke y el que tenía frente a sí difería en todo aspecto. Las calles empedradas y las casitas de un piso a lo largo de la franja costera se confundían con enormes molinos de viento y bastas extensiones de cultivos. En el puerto, los botes arribaban y los pescadores descendían la pesca del día. Era un pueblo grande, lleno de personas que trabajaban y vivían el día a día. Llegaron al ancladero. Sasuke negoció con un pescador y consiguieron un bote. El crepúsculo encendía sus rayos amatistas y magentas en el horizonte. El sol se engalanaba con orgullo en la distancia. El astro parecía una enorme bola naranja que lentamente caía en un danzar perezoso.

El motor del bote fue a velocidad continua. Tenían que llegar a la mitad del gran puente. Así lo había querido Sakura. Sasuke pensó que era una buena idea. Porque no importaba en dónde estuviera, bastaría con mirar al mar e imaginar que una sola mota de las cenizas hubo llegado hasta ahí, a su lado, como si Sakura fuera el propio mar. La escucharía cantar en las olas y se adormecería con su rumor. Su nieto se mantenía en silencio.

El pequeño asía con fuerza la urna; pronto sería la despedida definitiva, el difícil adiós. Él sentía que mientras se aferrara a ese pedazo de porcelana, el espíritu de su abuelita siempre lo acompañaría. Pero él no era nuevo en aquellos menesteres. Con el rumor de la brisa del mar, su memoria afloró y recordó a su abuelita Hinata. La calidez del aire abrió en sus reminiscencias una preciada imagen. La voz de su abuelita tenía esa misma calidez.

Cierta tarde, un mes después de la muerte de su abuelito Naruto, estaba jugando en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Trepó a un árbol grande que, según su padre, plantó su abuelito Naruto cuando él y su abuelita Hinata llegaron a vivir ahí. Era un cedro hermoso, frondoso, que invitaba al descanso y a la alegría. Él era aún pequeño. No logró medir bien la distancia de una rama a la otra y cayó al suelo. Se raspó la pierna y la planta de la mano. Su abuelita Hinata y su abuelita Sakura habían visto la caída por la ventana. Ambas salieron a la par, pero fue su abuelita Hinata quién llegó primero. Intentaba ser valiente y no llorar. Pero una o dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Su abuelita Sakura lo sanó de inmediato, pero ni bien terminó, su abuelita Hinata lo abrazó muy fuerte.

En Konoha aún se recuerda la actitud elegante y sobria de la esposa del séptimo Hokage. Al morir su esposo, no lloró en la ceremonia, ni después de esta, ni en las posteriores semanas. Se mostró calmada, triste mas no dolida. Tan contradictorio. Pero esa tarde, luego de que le curasen las heridas, su abuelita Hinata empezó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba.

—Mi niño, qué sería de mí sin ti—repetía una y otra vez.

Después de unos minutos, cuando su camisa estaba empapada de lágrimas, su abuelita Sakura ayudó a su abuelita Hinata y la llevó al interior de la casa. Su abuelita Hinata no paró de llorar en un mes. Su abuelito Naruto los había dejado a finales de noviembre. Su abuelita Hinata los dejó a inicios de febrero. El tiempo es extraño; la memoria, igual. Ambos están hechos de la misma sustancia y, a veces, se escurren como el agua y refrescan momentos que parecieron anodinos.

Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás estaba junto a su abuelita Sakura. Ella no parecía enferma ni mostraba signos de malestar. Mientras su abuelita fundía chocolate para hacer unos bombones, él esperaba en la mesa de la cocina. Quién hacía bombones era la abuelita Hinata, pero tras su muerte la abuelita Sakura los había empezado a hacer.

—Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de la abuelita Hinata—dijo para romper el silencio. Sakura pasó a mezclar la masa a la par que tarareaba una canción.

—Es verdad—contestó—, el tiempo no perdona. Incluso hoy siento que de un momento a otro Naruto entrará gritando por la puerta y Hinata llegará tras de él con una cantidad inmensa de ingredientes para hacer bombones.

»Oye, sé que no son como los de Hinata, pero mis bombones están muy bien. Desde que no los preparo con vitaminas y minerales, hasta la quisquillosa de tu madre se los come. Pierden valor nutricional, aunque si mezclara el chocolate con…

—¡Están bien así!—gritó antes de que la imaginación médico-culinaria-envenenadora de su abuelita Sakura entrara en juego. —Pero no lo decía por eso. Tú no entiendes, Sakura-san (odiaba que la llamen abuelita). He pensado que si no me hubiera caído del árbol aquel día, ella no se hubiera roto por tanto llorar.

Sakura se detuvo, dejó la cuchara de madera y el recipiente y de un salto estaba pellizcando las mejillas de su nieto. El niño la miraba enfadado. Sakura, al contrario, tenía una sonrisa enorme. Se veía tan joven. Según ella, un tributo a su maestra.

—Eres muy dulce, amor. — Lo soltó y lo atrajo a su pecho para abrazarlo. Sakura siempre olía a una mezcla de alcohol antiséptico y té verde. Muy refrescante. —Hinata fue muy feliz. Tanto, que su corazón no pudo resistir la perdida de esa felicidad. En este mundo hay personas que pueden soportar la soledad y hay personas que no. Sabes, le pregunté a Hinata porqué lloró ese día. En mi corazón lo comprendía, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras. Tenía curiosidad por su respuesta. Ella no lloró las semanas que Naruto estuvo en cama, ni después que murió. Pero tú te caíste, nos diste un buen susto y entonces empezó a llorar. Extraño, ¿no?

—¿Qué te dijo, Sakura-san?

Sakura cerró los ojos y se acordó de Hinata. La vislumbró con el larguísimo cabello azulado, los grandes ojos plateados y una piel pálida e impoluta. Fue una semana antes de su muerte. Ellas conversaron mientras Sakura le ponía una inyección de vitaminas. Al hacer la pregunta, Hinata le dijo:

—La angustia de aquel susto sí puede expresarse con lágrimas; la muerte de la otra mitad de mi alma rebasa por mucho cualquier posible forma de expresión.

Sakura y Hinata amaron con su corazón de mujer. Un corazón tan vasto y tan fuerte que fue capaz de romperse por el propio objeto de su amor, como un motor tan perfecto y delicado que su propia perfección resultó ser su peor defecto; el incesante trabajo de amar sin descanso las desgastó rápido. Él, aunque pequeño, comprendió tan sencilla verdad. Volvió al mundo del presente cuando la mano de su abuelo Sasuke le tocó en el hombro. Habían llegado.

En el crepúsculo, a contraluz del enorme puente de Naruto, Sasuke observó la fina línea del horizonte. Las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo y la luna también se engalanó. ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? El sentimiento de pérdida nace en el solitario monólogo al final del capítulo. Ahí estaban, en la parte que cierra el epílogo de una historia llamada Sakura. De la mujer que lo amó. De aquella niña molesta que gritaba tras de él, de aquella mujer valiente que corrió a salvarlo, de aquella esposa efusiva que lo llegó a amar y a odiar a partes iguales.

—Abuelo, no hace falta decir nada—indicó el niño y abrió la urna. Recogió un puñado de cenizas y las soltó al viento. Sasuke lo imitó. Se turnaron para esparcir el contenido de la urna.

El último puñado de cenizas le tocó a Sasuke. Apretó el puño con fuerza y acercó la mano a la altura de la boca. Abrió la palma y con un leve soplido se despidió en silencio. Entonces sintió a su nieto agarrarle la pierna y pellizcarla con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños dedos podían.

—Está bien, abuelo. Este es un dolor por el cual puede llorar.

Sasuke sonrió. Era un hombre despreciable. Era un hombre desalmado. Aun así, a la boca le llegó el sabor de abundantes gotas saladas. Debía ser el agua del mar, no cabía duda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

 _Quemarropa._ (RAE)

A quemarropa.

1\. loc. adv. Desde muy cerca. Los disparos se hicieron a quemarropa. U. t. c. loc. adj. El tiro a quemarropa lo hirió gravemente.

2\. loc. adv. De modo brusco y demasiado directo. Le preguntó a quemarropa. U. t. c. loc. adj. Una pregunta a quemarropa.

El título no es explícito, pero la historia está llena de situaciones que sugieren la segunda definición. Espero que sea suficiente.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
